The present disclosure relates to image encoding apparatus and method and image decoding apparatus and method using pixel-based prediction coding.
The size of high-resolution digital image data is large. Processing such digital image data of large size requires large capacity memory and transmission paths. Large capacity memory and transmission paths increase the cost. To reduce the capacities of memory and transmission paths, image encoding apparatuses are used to reduce the size of image data.
An image encoding apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 5582019 (Patent Document 1) converts a difference between a coding target pixel and a peripheral pixel into encoded data.